The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a low insertion force connector coupling for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs utilize flat and flexible wires for coupling sub-systems together. IHSs such as, for example, notebook computers, often utilize wires known as flat flexible cables (FFC). FFCs are typically coupled to an IHS with a low insertion force (LIF) connector. Conventionally, a LIF connector relies on the friction between the electrical contacts to keep the FFC coupled to the IHS. Thus, the insertion force required to couple the FFC to the IHS is proportional to the retention force between the electrical contacts. As the insertion force is reduced, the retention force is also reduced resulting in an increased likelihood that the FFC will become disconnected. When the FFC becomes disconnected, a factory failure or a latent customer failure occurs, which increases costs and results in a poor customer experience.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an LIF connector coupling absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.